BJs, Confessions, Cookies, and Lots of Potential
by TheoRee
Summary: Really, the title says it all. (Warning for M/M explicit smut, Blowjobs, Face-king, Hair-pulling, and Dirty Talk.)


"My dad is going to be back at any moment now, and we have seriously got to hurry because I need your mouth on my dick like, yesterday." I say, all in one breath while I help tug Derek through my window.

He blushes -of course; he always blushes and it's completely fucking adorable in every way possible- at me and picks up the pace because I am a very enticing man who he, apparently, really wants to suck off. I'm totally okay with this.

We've been doing this for about a week now; the whole Derek sneaking into my room for hand/blowjobs. This is the first time we've been able to do it when my dad isn't here, though, and I'm dying to not have to gag myself with a pillow. I also think Derek is really looking forward to hearing me moan and groan and spout gibberish at him and his god damned mouth, because, before I'm even undressed completely he has his hand on my dick, squeezing and pulling and dragging his tongue over it. God damn.

I don't even bother trying to get my pants off the rest of the way or pulling my shirt up. Instead, my fingers go directly into his hair, my mouth opens up, and my head goes back to bump into the headboard. He's making noises around the head of my dick, which is in his mouth, and I'm almost ninety percent sure he's asking if I'm okay so I tighten my grip on his hair and nod with what I hope is interpreted as enthusiasm. "M'fine, keep dong that with your tongue," I say, and I already sound so fucking wrecked. "Holy shit, oh God, Derek,"

I don't even give a shit, because Derek swipes his tongue over the head of my dick and then it's digging under my foreskin, and it's so sensitive there and Derek fucking knows it. "Derek,"

My thighs are trembling when takes his hands away from my dick to grip them, our way of saying 'pull my head forwards and fuck my face.' I'm a blubbering mess at this point, and half of the things coming out of my mouth aren't even English, I'm sure. I tug on Derek's hair before pulling his face down, pushing my cock up into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat, and then I'm immediately pulling back to do that again, and I'm well aware of the high pitched whine I've got going on when he surges forwards to take over and fuck his face on my cock, slapping my hands away.

I clutch at the sheets to either side of my bed, sputtering out things like "So fucking, good, Derek,", "Love your fucking mouth,", "Wanna come all over your big stupid gorgeous face,", and "Oh God, Derek, please don't stop," followed by strings of gibberish and/or curses.

My hips lift well off of the bed when I come, crying out Derek's name, and I barely manage to bite down on my arm before I can scream out all the 'I love you's I've been thinking for the past month, easy, and as it is I get out an "I lo-" before I've got my teeth buried into my skin.

Derek pulls my dick out of his throat and doesn't even bother cleaning the cum dribbling do his bottom lip because he's staring at me like he's never seen me before. Oh fucking christ, did he hear me? Did he understand that? God fucking damn it, oh shit, oh shit, oh fucking shit.

His eyes narrow and stare at my chest where my heart is no doubt going insane, and then he's coming up and pulling his arms around me and staring me straight in the eye. "Say it again."

Oh shit. "I.. I don't know what you're talking about." Lies. Fucking lies, and he knows it because he can hear my god damned heartbeat.

His stare turns into a glare an he squeezes me tight. "Stiles." he says, and he sounds dangerous, deadly, and so fucking sexy.

My cock gives a definite twitch of interest despite my very recent orgasm and I swallow hard and look away. My face must be on fire. God, I wish I could set the rest of me on fire. "I... I didn't mean it." God damn it, Stilinski, way to go. He knows that's a lie too. Stop lying to the insanely hot man with your come on his lip who can hear your heartbeat.

Derek grabs me by the chin and makes me look at him. "That was a lie." Way to go, Holmes. "Stiles, say it again."

I'm shaking again now, and it's not from the afterglow fading away. This is pure adrenaline and anxiety. God damn it, way to fuck this up Stiles. Now he knows I went and started having feelings for him when I wasn't supposed to and this whole thing is going to stop. He's going to give me the 'It'snot you it's me' speech which everyone knows is utter bullshit and no one falls for, and christ, am I about to start crying? Holy shit, isn't that just the cherry on top of it all, holy shit, no, stop, don't you fucking cry, oh my God.

I swallow hard and squeeze my eyes shut against the tears. He swallows too and he must smell the tears or something because he's wiping at my eyes now. "Say it again." he says, and he sounds softer this time.

I'm so fucking confused. If he's going to let me down, why doesn't he just fucking do it already. I mum the words again, quietly. I know he can hear me.

His lips are on mine so fast that I don't even realize it until I'm mumbling "..you," into his mouth and I can taste my come on his lips and I really don't think I give a shit because I'm pretty sure this isn't how you let someone down gently. No, I'm actually very god damned certain that this is how you accept and reciprocate someone's feelings wholeheartedly.

He's pulling back way too soon for my liking and I whine to let him know that I do not approve of the end of that particular kiss. He gives me a soft, amused smile and then he's sitting up. "I heard your dad pull up into the driveway a little bit ago." he explains, and I give a totally different type of groan to those I shared with Derek previously. Damn it Dad.

He zips my pants for me, leans down to kiss me again looks like he's about to say something, and then he's disappearing out my bedroom window without a word as per the Derek usual, just before there's a knock on my door and my dad pokes his head in to check on me.

"Stiles? I brought home some cookies that Mrs. Braight baked for the department." he says, eyes finding me on my bed. He frowns. "You okay, kiddo?" he says, stepping into my room, looking concerned. Probably because I keep staring at my window, gaping.

I blink, close my mouth and nod. "Uh, yeah. Just, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry. What kind of cookies are they? Because last time those peanut butter cookies she made just didn't taste right and then I got sick afterwards and you know I don't want anything to do with those any more, but I'm kind of in love with," Derek "...her sugar cookies and her ginger cookies. That reminds me, I need to get that recipe from her for Melissa. Did you happen to get that recipe from her? Wait, why did she bake cookies for the police department this time? Did her house get broken into again?"

Dad waits patiently for me to stop talking, that exasperated but fond smile on his face. "She made pumpkin chocolate chip, and before you ask, yes they're good. No, I didn't get the recipe. I didn't even see her, actually, because I was out on call when she stopped by, and no, her house didn't get broken into. I don't know why she baked cookies for us, but I'm glad she did because they're damn good." he says. "Now, do you want any before I put them away, or are you just going to go to bed? You look kinda beat."

I bet I do. I think for a second and then I nod. "Yeah, I'm just going to go to bed. Don't eat too many cookies or I'll have to enforce a salad week again to make up for it."

Dad rolls his eyes and shuts my door with a soft good night. As soon as I hear him walk away I collapse onto my bed, my brain in serious danger of overheating because holy shit, what. So, Derek likes me? Maybe? Or loves me even? My heart feels like it's making an escape attempt via my throat. "Oh my God, Derek likes me."

"Go out with me."

I jump at the sudden voice and my eyes immediately find Derek with his head poking through my window, crouched on the sill. My mouth opens and closes a few times before I manage a strangled "What?"

He swings his legs in through the window, keeping his eyes on me. "Go out with me." It isn't a question, but at the same time it's not an order. It's almost a request, but not quite, and I'm not honestly sure what it is other than totally unexpected.

I have no idea what to do, so I don't do anything for a few moments. Then I'm nodding, wide eyed, and saying "Yeah. Yeah, okay." Go out with Derek. Yeah. I can definitely do that. I want to do that.

Derek is watching me closely, and he seems satisfied with my answer, giving me that almost smile while he walks over to my bed. I'm wondering if he maybe came back because I didn't get the chance to blow him in return for before and thinking that I'd be totally okay with doing at now when he lays down next to me and pulls his arms around my waist, settling his nose between my neck and my shoulder, and he can't possibly be comfortable like that but he's probably the most content I've ever seen him and I can't help but stare at him. "By the way, while I was making you tell me you love me, your dad was in his car eating those cookies. I think I heard him eat five or six before he turned the car off to come inside." he says.

My eyes light up and I'm already seeing a lot of good potential for this whole werewolf boyfriend thing.

Derek pauses, cocking his head to the side. "He's eating another one now."

Oh yeah. Lots of good potential.


End file.
